


Kitten was hunting

by kittenswithstuffs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Claws, D/s, D/s theme, Daddy Kink, F/M, Imagination, Kitten, Little, Make Believe, Playing, Punishment, Shoes, Spanking, Time Out, daddy - Freeform, dd/lg, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenswithstuffs/pseuds/kittenswithstuffs
Summary: When Daddy is away at work, it's Kitten's job to defend the Kingdom. But when an imposter enters it up to Kitten to stop him. But who is this Spy and will her efforts only cause trouble?





	Kitten was hunting

Kitten was hunting. 

She was supposed to protect the house while Daddy was at work. Daddy was King and a mighty ruler, but when he had business, he left his beloved Queen in charge, Kitten. She was proud to be entrusted with their kingdom and always had fun. She and her friends had tea parties and played dress up in her royal clothes. 

But an imposter had made its way inside without her knowledge and was plotting against her Daddy while he was away. Hiding behind the couch, Kitten surveyed the scene, noticing the imposter hadn't moved yet. Daddy wouldn't be home for a while, so she had time to take care of the spy. She sulked around the edge of the couch. It was too bright outside for her to attack so she decided to make it a bit darker. She snuck along the ground to the windows and grabbed the long curtains her and Daddy had picked out, pulling them closed slowly so the imposter wouldn't notice. It took her forever, but it was worth it. 

When it was finally dark enough, Kitten returned to her hiding spot to make sure of her plan of attack. She peaked around the couch and quickly threw herself back, surprised and kind of scared. The imposter had moved toward her. 

'Maybe he knew she was there!' She worried.

She slinked to the other side of the couch and peaked out. 'It was much safer from here.' She decided, chewing her nails. She knew it was time to call in the backup. She called her friends with their secret call for trouble. It sounded like a crow and Daddy always laughed when she did it. Within a few seconds, her friends were somersaulting in and crawling from behind the curtains or from under the couch. Now she had an army to help her. She decided only her and her most trusted friend, Momoa, would charge from the front while everyone else would come around from the back. 

Everyone got into their positions and Kitten, and Momoa snuck around the side of the couch while the imposters back was turned. Kitten got ready to pounce, hips swaying and a slight growl coming from her throat. She was so lost in preparing for battle, she didn't hear the front door open and close as her Daddy snuck in to surprise her. 

Daddy turned the corner, and his heart stopped. His Kitten was naked as the day she was born with her tail swishing, ears swiveling, and claws flexing. She was facing away from him so he got a full view of her uncovered behind and he smirked, leaning against the doorway. He always loved when she 'defended their kingdom' when he wasn't home. Kitten, not yet knowing her Daddy was home, launched herself at the imposter. She sunk her teeth and her claws in, killing him and showing everyone she could defend them. 

"Look at my brave little warrior." Daddy cooed from the doorway. Kitten jumped up, the imposter still in her claws and her jaw. Her eyes lit up, and she keened showing her daddy what she had accomplished, who she had defeated. The wicked shoe! 

Daddy's eyes widened and then his faces went blank all in a second. Kitten had found his nice pair of shoes beside the couch where he left them after a dinner meeting with his boss the night before. And she had utterly destroyed one of them with her claws and teeth. The laces were torn apart, and there were holes and bite marks all over the shoe. Daddy's face was blank, but his eyes were burning with anger. His Kitten was in so much trouble. 

As she looked up at Daddy's face, expecting to see a proud king, she instead found a pissed off Dominant whose kitten couldn't follow her rules. She looked back at her kill and the illusion faded, and she saw her Daddy's shoe laying mangled in her grasp. She knew she messed up and she tensed up. Her gazed trained itself on the ground. 

"Bluynce." Her Daddy said calmly. It always scared Kitten when he got calm like that. She glanced up at him and quickly looked back at the floor when she met his angry glare. Her ears flattened on her head and her tail curled between her legs. "I am very disappointed in you, Bluynce. You know better than to mess up Daddy's things." With each word, Kitten shrunk in on herself, feeling more and more ashamed. Daddy only called her Bluynce when he was very, very mad. Her eyes filled with tears and she sniffed quietly, trying to not let her Daddy hear. "You have been very good recently, what happened?" Daddy asked. 

"I don’t know." She whispered, rocking on her heels. She tried to discreetly drop the shoe behind the couch, but it made a sound as it hit the floor. She winced and looked up at her Daddy. 

"You better pick that back up and got sit on your time out chair." Daddy scolded. Kitten hated the time out chair. It was uncomfortable, and if she moved around too much, Daddy would keep her there longer. 

"I don't want to hold it, Daddy." She whined, even as she slowly bent down to pick it up. Looking at it made Kitten feel bad. She didn't mean to mess up Daddy's shoes. She didn't even realize it was Daddy's shoe when she was playing. 

"I don't care." Daddy snapped. His gaze was harsh, and Kitten could feel it burning the top of her head. "You will sit in the chair for twenty minutes with my shoe that you destroyed and then I will give you ten spanks. And if you whine anymore, try to delay, or if you move on that chair too much, I will add on spanks." Daddy was strict when it came to his punishments, but he was mostly upset because those were his favorite shoes. Kitten sighed and dragged her feet over to the chair. She stopped and glanced back at Daddy. "Plus two." Daddy wasn't kidding. Kitten's eyes widened, and she scampered to the chair, holding the shoe in her lap. Her ears were stilled pinned to her head, but her tail was wrapped around her waist, covering her stomach. Naked and ashamed, Kitten felt very vulnerable in her timeout corner, just the way Daddy planned. 

Eventually, her time was up, and she walked over to her Daddy who was now perched on the couch. He patted his lap, and she put the shoe down on the floor and began to climb on his lap. "Pick it back up, Bluynce." He snapped. She picked it back up and clumsily climbed over his lap. "I want you to look at what you've done while you count. Miss one and we start over. Am I understood?" Kitten nodded, tearing up again. "Bluynce, I can't hear a head nod." He slapped her thigh, and she squeaked. 

"Sorry, sir. I understand, sir." She knew she was in trouble and when she was in big trouble, she was supposed to call Daddy, sir. 

"Good. Are you ready?" He asked raising his hand. 

"Yes, sir." Kitten cringed, waiting for the first spank. It came out of nowhere and smarted so badly. "One, sir." Kitten squeaked out. 'SMACK' "Two, sir." 'SMACK SMACK' "Three and four, sir." Kitten was crying now. She wasn't expecting those two so close and on the same spot. Kitten continued counting as Daddy continued spanking until it was finally over. 'SMACK' "T-twelve!" Kitten cried. She felt so bad about Daddy's shoe, and she had taken her punishment. 

Daddy gathered his blubbering little kitten in his arms, rubbing her back and peppering kisses all over her face. He whispered in her ear telling her how good she did and that she was his sweet kitten and his good girl. Kitten felt warm, happy, and protected in her Daddy's arms. Tired out from defending her Kingdom, timeout, her spanking, and her crying, Kitten quickly fell asleep in her Daddy's arms.


End file.
